


Hello Again

by Steed73



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Older Characters, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: This takes place after the fade out of the episode "Misunderstandings".Jean and Lionel are staying with her sister in law and her husband for the weekend.Still early on in their rekindled relationship, Jean and Lionel haven't slept together yet, but a misunderstanding leads to them sharing a bed.How will they deal with sleeping together for the first time in 38 Years
Relationships: Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hello Again

_“Do we look smug in the morning?” Lionel asked_

_“Well, not particularly. I mean, we have slept together before.”_

_“Yeah, except that Penny doesn't know it was 38 years ago.” he sighed, “Seems like yesterday.”_

_“No, it doesn't.”_

_“No, it doesn't.”_

_“Lights out?”_

_“Lights out”_

_"Old habits.”_

_“Old habits.”_

_Lionel turned his head to look at her, “Hello, again.” He whispered._

_Jean met his gaze, “Hello, again.” She whispered back._

They spent a few minutes just simply looking at each other, then Lionel lifted his arm out, hoping Jean would trust him enough to lay in his arms. Jean hesitated for a moment before moving closer to him and snuggling up to his side, her head on his chest and an arm across his stomach.

Lionel tightened his arms around her, "This is nice," he said kissing her head.

Jean sighed, "Yes it is..I am actually very tired,"

He kissed her hair again, smiling when he felt her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep, "Goodnight Pooh,"

**The Next Morning...**

Jean had been lying awake for the last ten minutes not daring to move for fear of waking Lionel, who was laying spooned against her back and still sound asleep.

They must have moved during the night from the position they had initially fallen asleep in. His strong arms wrapped around her made her feel secure and loved, something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

She’d never stopped loving Lionel and with him here like this she wished they could lie in bed all day together. As the sun started peaking through the curtains she felt him stir behind her.

Jean held her breath as he pressed himself closer to her and she felt his hardness against her back. Smiling at the effect she was having on him she laced her fingers through his where they rested on her stomach and whispered his name.

"Mmmmh," he mumbled still sleepy.

"Lionel?" Jean whispered again.

"What?" His eyes snapped open as he remembered where he was and that he was holding Jean in his arms.

Realizing his body had responded to her nearness he quickly tried to put some space between them but Jean grabbed onto his hand keeping him where he was.

"Don’t move yet, please, this feels so nice," she turned around to face him.

"But Jean, I... um... we ..." Lionel trailed off not sure what he was trying to say anyway.

"I... I do want you Lionel and I know you want me.." she pushed her hips against his, "...but not here.." she said stroking his cheek.

Lionel nodded, he knew she was right but that didn’t stop his aching arousal pressing against her stomach.

She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss, “We’re due to leave here this afternoon, instead of going home let’s stop at that nice hotel we passed on the way up here.” She kissed him again.

“Won’t,”..kiss, “Judith,”...kiss, “wonder,”...kiss, “where,”...kiss, “you are?” he asked between increasingly passionate kisses.

“No, she’ll think we’ve just spent an extra night here, but I'll leave a message for her on the machine. Although I am a grown woman you know,” she grinned.

“Yes, I know that,” he growled looking down at the swell of her breasts encased in her cotton nightshirt.

“Come on,” she chuckled pushing on his shoulder, “the sooner we get up the sooner we can leave,”

•••••••

They had left Penny and Stephen’s late that afternoon, arriving at the hotel Jean had suggested a short time later.

Now as Lionel sat on the bed in their room he had a distinct sense of deja vu. It was just like the first time they had slept together all those years ago, Jean in the bathroom and him sitting on the bed nervously waiting for her.

He wore just his robe, pyjamas not needed. The bathroom door opened and Jean smiled nervously at him where he was perched on the end of the bed.

Lionel swallowed hard at the sight of her in just her pink silk dressing gown, she looked beautiful. He stood and approached her, gazing into her eyes he leaned in, their lips met in a soft kiss. HIs arms wrapped around her waist as her hands gripped his shoulders.

Lionel pulled back, he needed her to know this wasn’t just about the past. Since they had found each other again he had fallen even more in love with her, in truth he had never stopped loving her.

“I love you Jean, always have, always will,”

“I love you too Lionel,”

He smiled, the kind of smile he used to before they had lost each other. Then he was bending down and she felt herself being lifted in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the bed. She couldn’t help but be impressed with his gallant move and the way he carried her as if she were as light as a feather.

Lionel lowered her onto the sheets then watched her move to the center of the bed. Last night he had gone to the bathroom to change into his pyjamas, embarrassed to undress in front of her and maybe a little nervous of her reaction to his old body.

But tonight with her loving but hungry gaze at him, he felt no such nerves.

Untying the belt of his dressing gown, he hesitated only slightly before pulling his robe open and slipping it off.

Jean’s eyes wandered over his body, he still had broad shoulders and a well built chest but she noticed more hair there than before and it was more grey than dark. She followed the trail of hair down to his navel where although a bit softer than she rembered he stomach was still flat.

Then her gaze moved further down to find his impressive manhood already half-erect. She moaned at the sight of him, he hadn’t changed down there at all and she had to stifle a moan as he climbed on the bed to lay next to her.

Laying on his right side he rested on his elbow, his eyes wondering down her body that was still covered by her robe.

" _Take it off Lionel_." She murmured.

Lionel tugged on the knot, then pushed aside the material to reveal her body beneath. Jean had been worried of his reaction to her ageing form, she wasn’t the young nurse she had been when they first met. She had wrinkles, her skin was slightly saggy in places, she’d had a child but the love and desire in his eyes as they wandered over her put those worries to rest.

Not wanting to waist anymore time she shrugged the robe off then grabbed the back of his neck bringing him down into a passionate kiss. His hand ran up her waist coming to rest on her breast.

Breaking the kiss he lent down and took her breast into his mouth, his tongue stroking her nipple. He did the same to the other, suckling and kissing her now erect nipples.

His eyes met hers again, “ You are beautiful,”

Jean blushed and felt her heart begin to thud in her chest as his hand slid to her belly, his fingers drawing circles around her navel. Then he moved lower resting his hand on her mound, he watched her face as his fingers began to stroke her sensitive bud.

She drew in a sharp breath at his touch, needing to have more contact with him she pulled him down and kissed him hard.

As they continued to kiss she felt him hard against her thigh, reaching down she laid her hand over his fully erect member, smiling against his lips when she felt it throb at her touch.

She caressed him softly, her fingers moving to his balls then back up the length of him. Lionel released a groan into her mouth at the sensation of her hand on him.

Wanting to return the feelings she was eliciting in him, he gently slipped his fingers into her wetness. Jean arched into his touch, she tore her mouth from his unable to restrain a cry of pleasure as his fingers worked inside of her.

Lionel moved down the bed, trailing kisses down her chest to her navel then he positioned himself between her thighs. He kissed down to her sex, licking and stroking her sensitive flesh.

Jean gripped the sheet below her, knuckles turning white as her gripped tightened. Knowing she was close Lionel easedhis attentions to her.

It had been so long and he wanted to be inside her when she came. Moving up her body he kissed her stomach then stopped at her breasts taking them into his mouth once more.

Releasing her nipple with a pop he moved his mouth to her throat coming to lay over her, his weight on his forearms on either side of her shoulders.

He buried his face in her neck, “Jean…” he breathed.

“Please Lionel…” She gasped raising he thighs up, urging him to take her.

Lionel reached down between them and aligned himself against her, then he began stroking his painfully hard member against her folds coating himself in her wetness before pausing at her opening and slowly entering her.

Her tight velvet walls enveloped him, closing tightly around his shaft. She was still as tight as when they had first made love and he found himself pausing his forward movement worried about coming to soon at the exquisite feeling of being surrounded by her again.

Jean moaned, she was already close to climaxing and he wasn’t even fully inside her yet. She gripped the back of his neck as he began to move again.

They both groaned as he continued to penetrate her slowly, making her feel very inch of him until he was as deep inside her as he could go.

He paused again looking into her eyes, Jean took his face in her hands, brushing her thumb across his cheek she pulled him down to her and kissed him gently, sighing against his lips as she felt his length pulsing inside her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss, her tongue finding his as he moved his hips back then pushed into her again slowly at first then with increasing speed.

His thrusts became more powerful with each withdraw of his hips, he tore his mouth from hers wanting to look into her eyes. As he continued plugging into her Jean wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside her as her hips lifted up meeting him.

It wasn’t long before she felt herself on the edge of climax, her breath ceased for a second as she reached her pinnacle, Lionel following her moments later. She shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. The feeling of him pulsing his release deep inside her making her own pleasure last longer.

They laid together catching their breath, Lionel still gently pushing into her and Jean running her hands up and down his sweat covered back. Looking into his eyes she saw tears threatening to fall, concerned she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Lionel?” She asked worriedly

He shook his head, “I’m sorry…its just…I…I can’t believe…I’ve got you back.” He stuttered a tender smile on his face.

He rolled onto his back pulling her with him, now she laid on his chest she reached up and brushed away his tears, letting her own fall. She felt the same, meeting him again and finding she still loved him perhaps even more than when they first met and being intimate with him again had sent her emotions into overdrive.

Lionel wiped the tear tracks down her cheeks with his thumbs, “I won’t let you go again Pooh, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled before resting her head on his chest.

They didn’t know what would happen now but they were both sure of one thing, whatever the future may bring they would be together.


End file.
